This invention relates to a port system for a blow molded container wherein the port system is designed to reduce microbial contamination during usage. More particularly, this invention relates to a blow molded container wherein the port system is simultaneously formed with the container and includes a pierceable diaphragm which is disposed over the mouth of the tube with the diaphragm constructed in an inwardly positioned concave manner and the tube being flared inwardly so as to provide efficient piercing by the piercing pin as well as placement of the remnants of the pierced diaphragm.
An administration port with a diaphragm especially designed to receive a piercing pin in a sealing manner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,909. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,001, a blow molded container is described having a port with a diaphragm in a specially designed flexible tube formed as one of the ports. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,352 a unitary molded injection site is described and a double diaphragm arrangement for a container and piercing pin is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,833. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,481 an openable seal member for a flexible container is described having flexible and generally conical portions.
Nowhere in the prior art is there described a unitary port and diaphragm as well as a container wherein the port stucture and the diaphragm are specially designed to receive the piercing pin in an easy open manner. Neither does the prior art illustrate a blow molded container with a unitary fluid-type seal which effects administration of the container contents without substantial risk of contamination.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an integral administration port for a blow molded container which minimizes molding steps and the use of additional components. Other advantages are a port structure for a flexible container wherein a piercing spike can be easily received and yet provide a fluid-type seal; a port structure for a blow molded I.V. solution container which offers the option of placement of protective components if desired; a port structure for an I.V. solution container which will receive a piercing spike having an additive port and a port structure for a blow molded container which accomplishes all of the foregoing features, yet can be blow molded into various geometric configurations so as to meet various molding parameters.